More then meets the eye
by snow642
Summary: How different would Endgame be if Bill Cipher is added into the mix?


Just as Steve was about to ask where the stones are a human female around the age of a teenager run-in with a gun in hand. "Alright, you mad man! Give me the stones!" She yelled as she points the gun at Thanos's head while ignoring the heroes. "Hand it over!"

"Gone. Reduced to atoms." Thanos didn't even flinch as he turns to face to female.

"You used them two days ago!" Bruce yelled in disbelief.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It... nearly killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am inevitable."

A soft short can be heard at the doorway and they all turn to see a blue-skinned humanoid lizard creature with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes, wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath it and a red tie. "Inevitable you say, I would call you nothing but a nuisance to the galaxy." He straightens his tie. "And Mabel, please do not run off like that again."

"He said that he destroyed the stones!" Mabel yelled in distress as she waves her gun around. "Without the stones..."

"Yes, I know." The lizard creature said as he takes out a pentagram of a yellow triangular with one eye and brick-like pattern of lines at the bottom.

"What are you doing here?" Rocket asked as he turns his gun onto the lizard creature.

"Rocket! What are you doing?" Rhodey hissed.

"That guy is Andrew, he's dangerous! His family has survived and thrived in the crime world longer than your planet has been around!" Rocket growled.

Andrew smirked as he glances down at the pendant in his hand and gently stroke the eye. "Yes, but it isn't without any help." He cut his thumb with his clean and smear his blood over the eye.

Nothing happened at first but after a few seconds, all the colours in the room slowly drain away. "Sorry I'm late, you won't believe how many people are summoning me." When the colour is completely faded away a creature that looks like the pendant Andrew is holding but with thin, black limbs, wears a small, black bow tie, and a tall, thin, black top hat that floats just above its head appeared in front of Andrew.

"Bill! You said that we can bring everyone back with the stones but he destroyed them!" Mabel yelled while pointing at Thanos before Andrew can say anything.

"Ah, so that's why he hasn't been bothering me..." Bill muttered to himself before turning to face Mabel. "Well if it is destroyed there is nothing you can do."

"We have to tear this place apart, he has to be lying." Rhodey refuses to believe there is nothing they can do.

"My father is many things. A liar is not one of them." Nebula doesn't want to believe it either but she knows Thanos speaks the truth.

"Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly." Thanos smiled softly.

Bill hold up his hand and stop Stormbreaker from taking off Thanos's head. "I know you are angry but you can't actually kill him here." He pushes Stormbreaker away from Thanos and looks him in his eyes. "Death would be too kind for you after all you have done..." He snaps his fingers and an orange bubble with an oily glint on its surface that is a little bigger then the size of Thanos's head appeared. "Think of this as your prize for 'correcting' the universe." He said as the bubble surround Thanos's head only to disappear after a second.

The moment the bubble disappeared Thanos's eyes widens as he screams in horror while thrashing around even after he is let go he is still fighting to escape something that isn't there.

"Oh quiet down." Bill rolled his eye and made zipping hand movement which immediately silences Thanos even though he is still suffering.

Mabel takes a step back in horror as she covers her mouth.

"What did you do to him?" Thor asked as he grabs Stormbreaker and points it at Bill.

Bill shrug his shoulders, how he does it without having any shoulders the world would never know. "Just showing him how 'grateful' his victims are."

"What do you mean?" Steve who has been quiet until now asked.

"Do you know what I was busy with?" Bill asked softly instead of answering Steve as he takes off his hat and spins it around on his finger. "Millions of people are summoning me, begging that I bring their loved ones back. Family, lovers, soulmates, friends, all of them would give anything to have their loved ones returned to them." He stopped spinning his hat to hold onto the brim. "Millions that I have to put in bubbles that replay memories of their loved ones because I cannot give them back their loved ones." He glances over to the heroes, Mabel and Andrew. "And millions more that killed themselves because they cannot cope with the dusting of the one they love. All their pain, hopelessness, anger and sadness. Thanos will feel each and every single one of them like it is his own." He said as he put his hat back on. "It is his 'reward' for 'saving' everyone."

Andrew nods his head. "I agree." He said as he steps closer to Bill. "But it doesn't change the problem we have on our hands. The people he dusted...my son..." He said the last part softly so Bill is the only one who can hear him.

Bill's eye softens as he turns to face Andrew. "There is another way to get him back...to get them all back. Yes, the infinity stones are destroyed but they can be created again."

"And you know who created them?" Natasha narrow her eyes.

Bill laughed at her question. "Of course I know who created them. I'm one of the people!" He chuckles softly as Mabel's eyes widen and jaw dropped. "What's wrong, Shooting star? Did you really think I am just a simple dream demon?" For a triangular with an eye, he is looking very smug. "Gather all the heroes you can find and start up the portal to let me out, we'll need all the help we can get where we are going."

"Wait!" Mabel throws up her hand. "Why should we open up the portal and let you out? Don't think I've forgotten what happened the last time!"

"Well of course not, Shooting star! I know you would never forget our time together. But you see, the thing is, you need me. And I need a body to teleport all of you to where Axolotl is-"

"Hold on a minute! The Axolotl? He's nothing but a myth, there is no way he is real." Rocket cut in with a disbelief look on his face.

"I assure you that he is very real and he is one of the people we'll need to recreate the infinity stones." Bill tries not to be too annoyed that he was cut off. "Just get the portal working again, there is a blueprint of it somewhere in the basement."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Mabel asked, not that Bill can blame her for being suspicious of him.

"Then how about another deal?" Bill asked as he holds out his hand that is light up with blue flames. "The first one we made is invalid because Thanos destroyed the stones so in exchange for a handmade sweater knitted by you I will exit the portal alone and help you bring back everyone that was snapped away."

"You'll leave once everyone is back." Mabel said seriously as she clutches her fists.

"Agreed. So do we have a deal?"

Mabel takes a deep breath and held her hand out to shake Bill's hand and seal the deal. "Deal."

"Very good!" Bill said cheerfully as he snapped his fingers and their surroundings turned into a rooftop with a van with its backdoor open and a portal sits in the middle. "You might want to go to this location and let the poor guy out." He said before disappearing and everyone is forced back into the waking world.

"Well...looks like you have some work to do. I'm sure you'll be able to get back without me." Andrew takes out a handkerchief to clean the pendant as he turns around to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Carol asked as she shoves the shivering mad titan away from her.

"My job here is done. I have an Empire to run and with the mess that has happened it would do me no good to be away for too long." Andrew glances back to them as he tucks the pendant back under his suit. "Call if you need anything." He takes out his business card and places it on the window sill. "I can get you almost anything...for a price of course." He smirked as he walks out of the shed and towards his ship. He knows that Bill will get his son back to him, there is no doubt about it in his mind so all he has to do is wait.

/Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! I would love to know what you think!


End file.
